


Nosebleed

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many comparisons and too many differences.  </p><p>(He's not Yuuto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> Ducks just wanted self-indulgent porn of the ship, Ducks got in too deep, Ducks tried to keep it not so canon compliant.
> 
> Ducks hecked up.

“You’re bleeding,” Yuuya tells him.  There’s a bit of panic in his voice, and worried eyes that Shun isn’t exactly used to.  Eyes too similar to Yuuto’s, though Shun hastily pushes that thought out of his mind.  He doesn’t need to impose harsh purple over soft red—too different, yet also too similar.  Shun flinches at the gentle hand that places itself on his cheek.  Too, too different from Yuuto’s rough handling.  Uncertainty flares up in Shun’s stomach and he bats Yuuya’s hand away.

“It’s nothing,” his words are gruff. 

Distance, he needs to put distance between them.  Shun doesn’t need to get attached, doesn’t need to view Yuuya as a replacement of something else he’s lost.  They’re doing this because of some misguided attempt at comfort Yuuya had.  Some sort of compassion Shun wasn’t going to turn down because it got a warm body next to him.

“I can deal with it,” he hastily adds because Yuuya looks like he’s about to say something again.  Shun’s found out that whenever the other is about to speak those eyes get this softer look to them.  Rounded, gentle, as if Yuuya has some well spring of patience to draw from.  Shun’s pretty sure he doesn’t, considering the duels he’s seen, and he snorts.  It makes more blood seep from his nose, smear unsightly over his skin.

Yuuya makes another panicked noise, “You don’t have it at all!” The boy is leaning towards the night stand, hunched over Shun’s body, skin marred with bruises left behind by his mouth.  Shun feels a bit of regret, seeing the dark purple surrounded by teeth marks.  With Yuuto, Shun can be as rough as he needs to be.  Yuuto never complained, encouraged it, could take any anger Shun needed to get out.  Yuuya is not Yuuto.  Yuuya can’t take what Yuuto can, and out of some sort of regret Shun brings a hand up to gently swipe at one.

Yuuya flinches, sucking in a sharp breath when Shun’s thumb brushes the underside of a nipple.  “H-hey,” his voice is quivery.  Shun can hear the slightest tremble in it.  It’s enough to make him ignore the blood dripping down his nose.  It’s enough to make him push Yuuya back and down on to the bed, with Shun’s body over his.  “Kurosa—Shun,” Yuuya hisses, squirming.  Shun doesn’t listen.  He ignores him and presses kisses on one hickey he had left on Yuuya’s ribs.  Shun tastes the metallic tang of his blood mixed with the salty taste of Yuuya’s skin.

He leans back to wipe at his nose with the back of his hand, but he pauses to stare at how his own blood’s smeared along Yuuya’s skin.  A bright red streak that stands out.  Shun doesn’t even bother to wipe away the blood that drips anew from his nose, too intent on staring at his handy work.  Yuuya is frowning at him.

“Shun, come on, do something about that,” Yuuya sits up and brings his hand up to pinch at Shun’s nose.

Nothing like Yuuto, who would have just shoved something at Shun and told him to deal with it.  Or, really, would have offered some scrap of whatever they could find to help plug Shun’s nose.  Then again, Shun’s not really had nose bleeds when intimate with Yuuto.

“I’ll handle it,” he ends up repeating but Yuuya doesn’t care.  That is, he doesn’t listen because he’s still pinching the bridge of Shun’s nose and staring him down with too vivid red eyes.

“And I ended up covered in your blood,” Yuuya says. “Which is gross, by the way.”

Shun grunts at that. 

Yuuya is half-hard, Shun can feel it pressing against his abdomen.  He’s tempted to reach out and take Yuuya in hand, stroke him to completion.  Shun isn’t even given time to act out on that thought when he feels something hot and wet—Yuuya’s _tongue—_ press underneath his nose.  It’s enough to make him startle, almost falling on his back if he hadn’t caught himself in time.  “What are you doing,” he hisses, eyes narrowing.

Yuuya looks too innocent with the blood staining his lips.

“There’s nothing to really clean it up with,” Yuuya states.  “And it’s better than getting it on the bed, right?”

Shun wants to say that the sheets can just be washed or they could move to the bathroom, but Yuuya goes right back at it.  Shun makes a garbled noise in the back of his throat.  His hands clench at the sheets, his body tenses, and he’s getting _aroused_ from Sakaki Yuuya cleaning up blood spilling from his nose.  Yuuya is still pinching the bridge of his nose, is still pressed close, and all Shun can do is just reach out and place his hand on the small of Yuuya’s back.  Well, there are actually other things that Shun can do but he’s too busy clenching his eyes shut and trying to not move too much.

He has to start breathing through his mouth, it’s getting entirely too hot, and really Yuuya might have just made Shun’s face messier.  Smeared red along Shun’s upper lip and around his nose, lapping up blood and whatnot like—when had Yuuya even been into this?  Or is it some kind of heat of the moment and Yuuya’s heart is hammering hard in his chest? 

Yuuya presses his body against Shun’s, rolls his hips slightly.  Shun grits his teeth and tightens his hold on Yuuya’s back in response.  It earns him a soft sigh; Yuuya’s licks turn to kisses.  Shun wants to return them, press his lips to the underside of Yuuya’s jaw and along his neck.  Add more angry marks that show that Yuuya’s been with him.  Maybe an open-faced challenge directed right at Reiji.  Another part of Shun wants to desperately use these marks as some way to keep Yuuya tethered to him.  A part pushed deep, deep below the surface because, Shun keeps telling himself, there doesn’t need to be attachment.  There doesn’t need to be attachment at all.

Damn hard to do when Yuuya kisses underneath his eye.  Gently, mindful, Shun would even hazard to say reverent.  Yuuya kisses Shun’s eyelid, the corner of his eye.  It makes Shun squirm, he’s entirely out of his element.  “…stop,” he manages to hiss out.  Yuuya does, pulling back.  Shun opens his eyes.  He takes in a deep breath and tries to fill his lungs with as much air as he can.  He doesn’t even know why he feels breathless from simple kisses or why he’s painfully aroused.  Yuuya looks at least a bit sheepish.

“Sorry.”

Shun reaches up to grasp at Yuuya’s wrist. 

Yuuya lets go of Shun’s nose, and there’s no blood dripping out.  It’ll dry if Shun doesn’t go and clean up properly.  He debates it, but there’s Yuuya in his lap and his hand on Yuuya’s back.  There’s nothing stopping Shun from reaching for the lube again to slick his fingers up and press them inside Yuuya.  Press his fingers in deep and watch Yuuya squirm, gasp, moan, until he’s coming.  Absolutely nothing, save for Shun’s own insecurities and uncertainties and hang ups.  He doesn’t need this, he’s not looking for a replacement for Yuuto.

“Let’s head to the bathroom and clean up,” Shun says.  Yuuya nods, unsure if he upset Shun or not.

Shun wants to tell him that’s not the case.  He’ll do it in the bathroom, maybe.  Perhaps it’s even better if he makes Yuuya feel that way, it will certainly save Shun trouble of trying to keep distance.

(Except they’ve gone too far and there’s that deep part of Shun who wants to keep just _Yuuya_ to him and he wonders when did he get so selfish) 


End file.
